Salvatore Sister
by Emily601
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon she was devastated. But what Edward didn't know was that Bella was harboring a secret of her own. She never told him that she was a vampire too and that she was the little sister to Stefan and Damon Salvatore.
1. Miei Fratelli

**Bella Salvatore POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of my brothers again. If I kept doing this to myself I would go crazy, not that I hadn't gone a little crazy already. A month ago the love of my existence told me that he and his family were leaving and that I wasn't good enough for him anymore. And that's enough to drive any person to the brink of insanity.

I didn't know how I would go on without Edward. I also never told him that I'm a vampire. I'm a different kind of vampire than the Cullens though. I'm more of a traditional type. In sunlight, without my lapis lazuli ring, I would burn up. A stake through the heart would kill me and I have fangs. I have a heartbeat which is why Edward never suspected that I was a vampire and I can digest human food but it doesn't sustain me the way blood can. Garlic doesn't affect me at all but a plant called Vervain does. Vervain weakens all traditional vampires.

I never told him that I'm a vampire because I never quite knew if he truly loved me. I was always asking him if he would ever change me into a vampire but he always said no. If he had ever said yes than I would have told him what I was. I would have told him then because agreeing to change me would mean that he wanted to be with me forever instead of just the temporary life span of a human. When he left though, he confirmed my suspicions that I was nothing more than a play thing to him and that he never actually loved me, no matter how much I adored him.

I had always loved his family too. His sister Alice was my best friend and pseudo-sister. I loved his parents Carlisle and Esme with all that I had because my real father never cared much for me, and I don't remember much about my mother since she died a year or so after my birth. They treated me like their own daughter from day one. His other sister Rosalie was the only one that I didn't care for because she reminded me so much of that horrible Katherine. Both were too vain and self-obsessed to ever take notice of someone who wasn't singing there praises. Emmett and Jasper were his brothers and I loved them dearly because they reminded me so much of my own brothers, Stefan and Damon.

Though I didn't have much of a relationship with Jasper he reminded me so much of Stefan that I just couldn't help but think of him as a brother. He and Stefan both struggled so much to maintain their animal diets, but they both suffered through it because they both had such kind hearts and loving souls. Emmett's playful nature always brought back my memories of my eldest brother, Damon. Stefan and I were twins, and I truly did love him, but I always had a closer relationship and stronger bond with Damon. He was stubborn and sarcastic sometimes, but if Damon truly cared for you than he would fight 'til the death to defend you. He was the most loyal man you could ever meet.

I haven't seen my brothers in about a decade and I miss them terribly, but it's just become so hard to be around them lately. They never quit their personal war over Katherine's death . Their foolish fighting began when Stefan and I were seventeen years old and Katherine came to stay at our families boarding home. Stefan became instantly smitten with her and they soon became somewhat of an item. We all assumed that they would one day get married and even though I didn't particularly like Katherine, she made my brother happier than I had ever seen him so I put up with her.

When Damon came home from dropping out of college all hell broke loose because, he too, decided that he was in love with Katherine. To make a long story short Katherine wanted to have both of my brothers and when they told her she would have to choose between them she ran outside without her lapis lazuli ring and burned in the sunlight. After my brothers found her ashes they attempted to kill each other in fits of rage, but they both had enough vampire blood in their systems that they changed into vampires. I didn't know all of this at the time and I just believed that they were dead; I also didn't know that while Stefan had run away after being changed, Damon decided to stay and watch over me. On my way to what I had believed to be Stefan and Damon's funeral, the carriage flipped over and injured me so badly that I wouldn't have survived if Damon hadn't changed me into a vampire as well. Later on he said that he did it because he just couldn't stand to witness his "Sorellina" die. We grew up in Italy during the Renaissance so we always spoke Italian with each other and Sorellina translates to "baby sister."

Since they couldn't stand each other, I would always visit them separately. The visits were always the same. Damon would be ecstatic to see me for the first few days and we would spend time together just like in our human lives, but after those days he would slowly begin to ignore me and start plotting his next revenge scheme against Stefan. Whenever I visited Stefan the first few days were the same as they were with Damon , but then he would become moody and depressed all over again and I just couldn't stand him being so unhappy. Sometimes I would live with one of them for a couple of years just so that I could try and make them as happy as they were before Katherine came along and destroyed our family.

I needed my brothers so much. They have always been the only people able to make me really smile other than the Cullens. I have decided that the best way to try and reduce my suffering over Edward is to be with my actual family. I don't know where Damon is living so I decided to go visit Stefan instead. Currently he is living in tiny town in Virginia called Mystic Falls.


	2. Pazzesco

**Previously: **_I don't know where Damon is living so I decided to go visit Stefan instead. Currently he is living in tiny town in Virginia called Mystic Falls._

Telling Charlie that I wanted to go stay with Stefan wasn't difficult because he knew how constantly I had missed my brothers. He even said that he expected that I was going to leave after the Cullens had. Charlie wasn't actually my father, he was my Uncle and he was in the carriage with me when it flipped over. He too was pretty badly injured from the accident, so when Damon saved me he also decided to save Charlie. Damon had always had a special bond with Charlie and considered him to be more his father figure than our actual father.

When I told Charlie I was leaving he said that he wanted to stay in this town for a few more years before he moved on and couldn't come back for awhile. He wished me the best in trying to move on and told me to say 'hi' to Stefan for him. They had always been pretty close too.

So that's how I ended up on an airplane to Virginia, a week later, to see Stefan. I was hoping that he'd be able to comfort me somehow over losing Edward. I doubted it though because I figured he'd just get angry with me for putting myself into such a dangerous situation. He and Damon always were just a little over protective. The only time they ever got along was when they were trying to protect me, so I figured Stefan might even contact Damon to help him give me a lecture on the dangers of hanging around 'Cold Ones'. But even if I couldn't be comforted I still decided to stay with Stefan rather than continuing to live in Forks with so many hurtful memories.

I was also terrified that Stefan, and maybe Damon if he ever found out everything that happened, would try to harm the Cullens because that's just how they were. Damon was an especially big believer in revenge, so I knew that if I ever told him that he would be determined to seek whatever vengeance that he could find. Though I've never wanted the Cullens harmed, I only wanted to try and find ways to move on.

Finally, we landed in Virginia and I rented a car to drive over to the old boarding house that I knew he was living in. Stefan, Damon, and I owned at least two properties in just about every state, and the boarding home was one that Stefan and I owned together. When I drove up into the driveway, I was so excited to see my brother that I _almost_ missed the fact that there were three cars in the driveway. Automatically I realized that one of the cars belonged to Stefan and another one belonged to Damon. Even though I was ecstatic that Damon was there too and that I could see both of them, I couldn't help but wonder who the third car belonged to or why Damon would be there. I figured that he must have been there to torment Stefan and even though I'd always hated their fighting I was pretty sure that they'd stop once they saw me since I hadn't seen either one of them in years.

I snuck into a bedroom window in hopes of surprising them only to reveal the only real shock that I'd had in decades. Stefan was cuddling on a bed with Katherine! She smelled human though, so I was completely baffled.

After what seemed like ages of just standing there and staring in shock, she woke up and as soon as she realized that I was standing there she screamed as though I was about to rip her throat out or something. It was beyond ridiculous, considering Katherine could have probably killed me before I even got the chance to move.

Not long after she started screaming Stefan woke up and Damon was at the doorway to the Stefan's bedroom with his trademark annoying smirk plastered on his face. I knew that smirk. It was smug and the one he only ever wore when he knew something that you didn't. Which meant that right then he knew why Katherine was screaming at me while she was in bed with Stefan. Suddenly, I'd had enough of her ridiculous shrieks and I yelled at her to shut up. I hadn't expected her to listen, but when she did I was even more surprised because anyone who ever yelled at Katherine had a death wish and instead she just looked terrified. Then I turned to Damon, who was still standing in the doorway with his all knowing smirk.

"Welcome home, little sister"


	3. Verità

_**Previously: **__"Welcome home, little sister."_

"Explain _now._" I practically growled at my favorite brother. I loved Damon dearly, but my mood had taken a complete nosedive after all the surprises that were being thrown at me left and right.

"Calm yourself, don't want the fangs to come out and scare our guest." he said as he motioned toward the now still as stone Katherine, whose face still looked utterly terrified, but now also held a bit of confusion within it.

"Guest? What the hell are you talking about? I know exactly who she is. What I want to know is how she's alive and why she's in bed with Stefan."

_And why you don't seem to care that she's in bed with Stefan. _I didn't dare voice that last thought though.

"Everything is not as it seems, little one. You of all people should know that by now." By now he had completely lost me and I'm sure that my confusion was visible on my face because he motioned for me to have a seat and once I complied he spoke again.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. Bella, this is Stefan's _human_ girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is our baby sister, Isabella Marie Salvatore." Human girlfriend? My head was spinning.

"Bella." I corrected curtly. The girl no longer looked frightened instead she just looked outright confused. Despite this fact though she stood up with her head held high, stuck out her hand, and spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I had no idea that Damon and Stefan had a sister. I'm sorry about screaming, I was just a little shocked." She laughed nervously at that last part and that softened me to her just a bit, but because of her resemblance to Katherine I decided not to trust her until I knew all of the facts.

"It's nice to meet you to Elena. And I'm sorry for just dropping in and scaring you like that, but I didn't figure that there would be anyone else here and just wanted to surprise my brothers." I took her hand and shook it and I could feel her pulse so she was definitely human. Now I just wanted to know why she looked exactly like Katherine.

Then, Stefan spoke for the first time since I got here. "Bella, would you like me to attempt to explain instead of trying to figure out Damon's vague riddles." When I turned my head to respond, I was shocked by what I saw. Stefan was smiling, and he looked truly and completely… _happy_? That's definitely something that I haven't seen in years, but it was definitely welcome surprise.

Once I regained my composure I asked him, as kindly as I could, to explain.

"It's a long story, so everyone might like to have a seat." he spoke mainly to Damon, who was still leaning against the doorway of Stefan's bedroom and then came to sit next to me on the couch while Elena sat in Stefan's lap across from us on the bed.

" So," he began "about two years ago, when I first moved to this town, I was in the woods hunting." Damon scoffed at this because he was never truly a fan of mine and Stefan's animal diet. Stefan just decided to ignore Damon's little outburst and continued. " I smelled something so delicious that I just couldn't ignore it so I ran towards it, but once I realized what I was doing and that it was massive amounts of exposed human blood that I was smelling I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew I couldn't just leave a possible accident so I made sure that I had myself under control, held my breath and continued toward where I was previously headed. It was then that I came across the source, it was a terrible car accident." at this Elena immediately stiffened and looked as though she was about to begin sobbing at any moment, but instead she just steeled herself and told Stefan to continue.

"I dialed 911 then ran to the car to see if there was any way for me to help. I noticed that the woman in the passenger seat had already passed away and that the man in the drivers seat wasn't in much better shape, but when I tried to help him he stopped me and told me to save his daughter in the backseat. I did as he said because I knew that even if I helped him that the chance of him surviving were still slim. I safely removed the girl from the backseat and still heard a strong heartbeat coming from her, but no longer heard one coming from the driver. Once I got her out of the car and I was able to fully see her face I was shocked to see that she looked exactly like Katherine." He motioned towards Elena and it finally clicked for me that Elena was the girl and her parents were the people in the front seat that apparently didn't survive.

"By this time I could already hear the paramedics coming up the road so I knew that I needed to leave, but I couldn't without knowing that she would be okay, so waited in the forest as the paramedics took her away and then compelled one of the nurses at the hospital into giving me her name and telling me whether or not she would be okay. The nurse told me that Elena would be just fine and that her Aunt Jenna, now her legal guardian, was on her way to pick her up." I couldn't help but feel bad for this poor girl sitting in front of me that had apparently been through such hell at such a young age.

"After that I kept track of her. I guess you could say that a basically turned into a stalker, but I was just so fascinated. I initially watched her for her resemblance to Katherine, but after watching her and seeing how strong she was through the whole nightmare, and witnessing her kindness, and seeing how she took on the role of mother for her little brother, Jeremy, I fell in love." At this he looked at Elena with such adoration and love that I began to tear up because I recognized that look as the one that Edward had given to me so many times before he left. I choked back a sob, but no one noticed, for which I was very grateful, and Stefan continued on with his story.

"I had to meet her but I still hadn't figured out why she held such as striking resemblance to Katherine. So I did my research and eventually found out that Elena's blood line could be traced back to Katherine's, and even though that doesn't explain it all, it's the only form of an explanation that I have."

He then went on to tell the story of how he went to high school, introduced himself to Elena, and how they fell in love despite their obvious..._differences. _He also told how Damon showed up and tried to get Katherine out of the tomb, but still stuck around even after they found out that she wasn't and never was in the tomb.

Eventually, after hours and hours, the story came all the way to the present. And apparently, the present was filled with werewolves, witches, and Katherine stuck in the tomb that she should have been in all along. I had also managed to figure out that Damon had some pretty strong feelings for Elena, maybe even love, even though Stefan never came out and said that. I just knew Damon well enough to know that he would never do the things that Stefan says he has done for Elena if he didn't care for her.

After that they began to ask questions as to why I had unexpectedly come to visit.

"Not that I don't love having my baby sister home again," Damon begun "but last time we spoke I thought you said that you were happy living with Uncle Charlie. Did something happen?" I hadn't told them about the Cullens, I had only told them that I was happy where I was for the time being. But this is exactly what I came home to do. I came here because I needed them right now when I was hurting, but now I'm completely reconsidering telling them at all.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to see my brothers again. Is that so hard to believe?" I lied because they had been through so much that I hadn't helped them with, so why should I have the right to ask for any emotional support from them? Unfortunately they could always tell when I was lying.

"You little liar." Damon said playfully with his trademark smirk plastered on his face "Come on tell us what brought on the sudden visit."

"I don't want to." I said truthfully

"Why not?" he asked with just the faintest sound of hurt in his voice and his now worried expression mirrored Stefan's and even Elena's.

"I haven't been there for either of you lately, so I definitely don't have the right to ask for either of you to be there for me." I answered sadly, I wished I could've been here and helped them when they needed it because I do love them both so dearly.

"We didn't ask for your help, we didn't even tell you anything was wrong, so don't you dare think that we wouldn't be there for you." Stefan said fiercely.

"Exactly." agreed Damon " We love you and if something happened then we want to know what we can do to help." I knew they were both incredibly sincere so I decided to tell them. Everything.

"Well, my story's kind of a long one too."


	4. Speranza

_**Previously: **__"Well, my story's kind of a long one too."_

I told them _everything_. I told them about the Cullens and about _him_. I told them how we fell in love and everything that happened with James and Victoria. Finally, I told them about my disastrous "18th" birthday party that the Cullens threw and how _he _left me not long after that. It took longer than I expected and by the time I was done I saw that Elena was trying to fight back sleep in Stefan's lap. But Stefan and Damon were both wide awake with a look in their eyes so frightening that even I was a little scared.

"Say something. Please." I begged. Neither one of them had said a single word since I started my story and now I was getting worried.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that I want to be furious with you for associating with such obviously dangerous vampires, but I just can't find it in me after hearing all that they put you through." Stefan said softly, but with such a deadly undertone that I knew that he was reeling inside. Elena must have picked up on it too because she began running her fingers through his hair in an effort to try calming him.

"You knew what they were and yet you still hung around? Are you insane? After all the horror stories we've heard about _their kind,_" Damon sneered "you, not only befriended all of them, but fell in love one of them?" he asked. And I couldn't look up. I was afraid to see the look of disgust and contempt that I knew must have been present on his face. Through out the years we had heard so many terrible stories about The Volturi and how much more brutal and vicious their kind was compared to ours. Damon had even met The Volturi leaders once and told us that all the stories we had heard about them over the years were true. After that, he warned Stefan and I to avoid "The Cold Ones" at all costs.

"I'm sorry" I whispered because I knew how disappointed they both probably were in me. But when I looked up all I saw on both of their faces now was concern.

"Bella, no one's mad at you, but what if they had done something to you ? I don't think either of us knows what we would have done if we lost you forever." Stefan said with the outmost sincerity.

"Exactly, Sorellina. Just the thought of you in such dangerous situations scares the hell out of me. Especially because, from the sounds of it, you were constantly outnumbered." Damon said while he had me in, what was probably, the worlds tightest hug.

"They really weren't dangerous" I said in an attempt to defend my actions.

"Bella, you were attacked by two of their kind and then again by one of their own coven members" Stefan argued.

"I know it sounds completely crazy, I just couldn't help it. They were like a second family and I loved them all so much. Especially _him_" I whispered that last part hoping they wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

"Does _he_ have a name?" Damon sneered. I hadn't told them his name partially out of fear that they might try and find him, but also because I just couldn't muster up the strength to say it without having a breakdown. So when I remained silent, Damon spoke again.

"Bella, tell us his name." he said forcefully.

"No, I don't want him hurt." I said.

"Why not? After what he put you through he deserves it. How dare he say that _you _weren't good enough _him._" I was shocked to hear Elena speak up and apparently so were my brothers considering how they wore matching expressions of utter shock.

"What?" She asked when she realized we were all staring at her. "What he said to her was awful." she stated with conviction. "No one deserves that especially not when it couldn't be more wrong," she said and then turned to me. "I know I hardly know you, but if you're a Salvatore then that means you've got a heart of gold," then she looked at Damon "even if some like to hide it under snarky comments and sarcastic remarks." And at that I couldn't help but smile because it described Damon perfectly.

Once she spoke again it was directed at me "And I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries or making you uncomfortable, but your obviously beautiful." she said "Another Salvatore trait." she added with a laugh.

"Thank You." I said. And even though I completely disagree with her on the beautiful thing, I was starting to see why both my brothers adored her, the girl was perfect. And even though she looked like Katherine, I definitely could see us being close.

"Just stating the obvious." she said sweetly. "But it's late so I should be getting home." She stated as she stood up "It was nice to meet you and I really hope you stay here in town." Then she hugged me, and I had to admit that I was really starting to like this girl.

Stefan offered to drive her, but before he left, reminded me that we weren't through with this conversation. This left me and a very frustrated looking Damon home alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat back down next to him on the couch. He sighed and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I want to kill him for doing the things he did and saying the things he said. Elena's right, he fucked up big time." He venomously as I sat there wide eyed. Even though he put up this big bad front, at heart Damon was raised as a gentleman and using that language was something he only did in the most drastic of situations. I knew this meant that I seriously had to calm him down before he went out and hunted down all of the Cullens.

"Damon,-" I began, but was cut off.

"Listen. I need to know something. You said they were like family to you, but you already have a family. Stefan and I fight, but the one thing we agree on is your happiness. If you needed a family, why didn't you just come home? Why did you have to get involved with some of the most dangerous creatures out there just to feel like you were part of a family?" He asked me with the saddest expression on his face.

"That's not what happened. I was fine living with Charlie and giving you and Stefan your space. It was a sick twist of fate that I met _him_ and once I fell for him and met his family it all just kind of fell into place. They treated me like I was family and like they actually cared, but I guess that's how they treat all of _his_ playthings." And as I said that I could feel the tears start to flow. Damon just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours. Finally, once I stopped he spoke again.

"_This_." he said as if emphasizing a point "This is exactly why I'm so angry. They may not have physically hurt you like other 'Cold Ones' would have, but they screwed you over emotionally without so much as a second thought. And _nobody _hurts my Sorellina and gets away with it and I'm sure Stefan would agree with me. So, why won't you let us defend you?"

"I don't know, I just know that I can't stand the thought of any of them being hurt. Please, Damon. Just do nothing. Just don't bring it up again, let me forget about all of it and move on. That's why I came here. I want to forget and move on. And I figure that starting out in a new town with new people and my real family will make that easier." I was begging at this point, but I really just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Fine." he said " I won't go hunting them down, but remember this. We're immortal. Our paths are bound to cross sometime. And if that ever happens just know that Stefan and I are not responsible for our actions." And even though he said that with his trademark smirk I knew that he was completely serious.

"Okay." I agreed only because I really didn't think that I would ever be seeing the Cullens again.

"Now, how about you go unpack and get some rest." he suggested. "You look like you need it and I'll make sure to fill Stefan in on what he missed and make sure he agrees to our terms."

"Thank you, Fratello. Goodnight." I said as I walked off to my new room.

Once I got to my room, I laid down hoping for sleep and a fresh start when I woke up, but all that I could think about as I drifted off was Edward, and I knew that moving on would be much harder than I'd hoped.


	5. Sorellina

**And the winner is…**

**Damon!**

**This chapter will take place directly after Bella has drifted off to sleep.**

**Enjoy!**

After Bella went to sleep I was left alone to digest everything that she had told Stefan, Elena and I earlier. I just couldn't picture it. My baby sister, _mi Sorellina_, with those _things._ For the life of me I just couldn't imagine what she must've been thinking. She's always been the smartest of the three of us, yet she managed to find and befriend the most volatile creatures on the planet.

Cold Ones. Even after all of the stories we'd been told about their kind she still cared for them. With the way she had spoken about them it would be easy for one to believe that she maybe even…_loved_ them. The thought alone made me want to vomit. And when I thought about how she was attacked not once, but twice, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd felt so awful.

She had been in danger. And what had I been doing while she was risking her life? I'd been pining after my brother's girlfriend. A girl who hated me ever since I'd tried to kill her brother in a fit of rage and jealousy. I'd practically raised Bella, she was my little girl, and I'd done nothing. Now, she was hurting even more and I had no idea what to do.

My guilt was quickly replaced by fury though when I thought of the entire reason she was hurting. She fell in love with one of _them._ Then the little bastard had the nerve to tell her that _she _wasn't good enough for _him._ He broke her. My beautiful little angel was broken and miserable. When she had told us about the nightmares she had that involved waking up screaming and crying in the middle of the night, it took everything in me not to start demanding his name so I could rip him limb from limb.

It wasn't only rage that consumed me though. Beneath it all there was something else. I was jealous. She told us she thought of them as family. She thought them as her parents and siblings. And that thought had me reeling. _They_ weren't her family. _They _didn't raise her.

Most of my anger was directed toward the males of the family. First, and most obvious was the little shit who broke my sister. Next, were the ones she thought of as 'brothers'. Stefan and I are her brothers. We would never attack her like one of them had. And we wouldn't abandon her like they both had. But, I think a majority of my jealousy was toward the patriarch of the clan. She viewed him as a father figure which hurt me more than I would've thought. _I _raised her, she's _my _little girl.

The worst part is that she viewed this man as a father and his wife as a mother, yet they abandoned her as soon as their 'son' requested it. They'd played favorites, but she still cared for all of them. And because she still cared she begged me not to hurt them. And I promised because I just couldn't take the look of complete misery that was painted across her face.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Stefan had returned home until he spoke.

"Where's Bella?" he questioned.

"I told her to go to bed. She looked exhausted and I can't blame her. She's had a draining evening." I answered him.

"Well what did I miss?"

I rehashed all that had happened while he was gone and told him of my promise that we wouldn't go looking for her precious Cullens. At that he seemed more than shocked.

"I can't believe you promised her that. You were so ready to practically start a war with all 'Cold Ones'" he chucked at the thought because to him it seemed like an exaggeration, but really he was right. I was ready to start a war with all of their kind and had Bella not begged me not to than I most definitely would have.

"She practically begged me. And I only promised not to go hunting them down, I never promised not to hurt them if we ever happened to cross paths with them." I explained.

"So, what now? We just do nothing?" he asked.

"All we can do right now is help our little sister. She needs it." I said with a tone of finality so he would know that the conversation was over and so I could try to go and get some sleep.

"Goodnight, brother."


End file.
